


Meet Me After Work

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Bokuto goes to pick Kuroo up from work. However, when he arrives, he sees Kuroo clearly flirting with his co-worker. How will they work it out?





	Meet Me After Work

**Author's Note:**

> A certain someone (you know who you are) said that I should write a fic about Bokuto walking to 7/11 so I kind of did. Thank you for giving me an excuse to write bokukuro again!

It was a hot day, but the heat did nothing to spoil Bokuto's good mood. Kuroo had finally allowed him to go meet him at his job, because, apparently, he had now established his position so well that a noisy boyfriend wouldn't be a threat. Bokuto smiled as he thought about how bad Kuroo had felt after saying it and realising how horrible it sounded. Instead of getting hurt, Bokuto had laughed. How could he have not laughed when Kuroo was making such a ridiculous face?

And now it was a good day, the sky was clear, and Kuroo was waiting for him to show up.

Bokuto nearly skipped the rest of the way and burst in through the shop door with a bit too much enthusiasm. He immediately spotted Kuroo talking to a co-worker by a shelf, balancing a box against his hip as he listened. It was surprising that neither of the men had noticed Bokuto's arrival. Bokuto approached slowly, still going unnoticed by the two clerks.

Then he saw how the other man smiled, with a certain mischievous glint in his eye as he measured Kuroo's body with his gaze. Bokuto stopped on his tracks. He couldn't see how Kuroo was returning the look, but soon he burst to laughter and used his free hand to pat his colleague on the shoulder. Kuroo’s fingers slid against the other man's chest as he drew his hand away.

Oh.

Bokuto wasn't sure what to do, so he simply stood still, until the unknown man noticed him.

“Hello, can I help you?” he asked with a typical pleasant customer service smile.

“No,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo turned around when he heard Bokuto's voice, face brightening with a big smile.

“You made it!” Kuroo exclaimed happily.

Bokuto took a tentative step forward. Kuroo was his boyfriend, but did he still want to be? Should Bokuto hide their relationship from the colleague so Kuroo could later continue his flirting?

“O- Of course I did,” Bokuto said, and didn't like how uncertain his voice sounded.

“I'll just be a moment, babe,” Kuroo said and gestured to the box he was still holding against his hip. “I'll just finish shelfing these.”

“You don't have to,” the co-worker interfered. “I'll finish it for you.”

Kuroo turned to look at him with a smile.

“Thank you, Hiroki!” he said and handed the box to the man, whose name was Hiroki (what a stupid name) and who Kuroo was happily calling by his first name.

“No problem,” Hiroki smiled.

With that Kuroo turned back to Bokuto, already walking away from his attractive colleague and reaching for Bokuto's arm.

“Let's go,” he said, grabbing Bokuto and spinning him around. “I'll just change quickly.”

Bokuto let himself be dragged to the back room. He was prepared to pretend that he had seen nothing out of the ordinary, but then Kuroo turned to him with a frown.

“What's up, Koutarou?” he asked quietly. “You're off.”

Bokuto frowned himself. He had wished that Kuroo wouldn't notice and they wouldn't have to have this conversation, but he should have known better. Kuroo always noticed. Sometimes Kuroo knew even before Bokuto had realised himself.

“It's nothing,” he said, knowing full well that Kuroo wasn't going to drop the subject.

“Koutarou,” Kuroo whined. “Talk to me.”

Bokuto sighed and crossed his arms.

“I saw you,” he burst out. “How you were flirting with that guy. I saw it.”

Kuroo's brows shot up.

“Excuse me?” he asked. “What were you watching that made you think I was flirting with someone?”

“You don't have to pretend,” Bokuto said. “Now I understand why you weren't eager to have me around here.”

“Koutarou!” Kuroo exclaimed. “How can you think that I would want anyone but you?”

Bokuto didn't say anything. He was pouting, not looking at his boyfriend. He had to look away or he wouldn’t be able to stay mad.

“Come on, babe,” Kuroo said. “I wasn't flirting with him!”

“Then what was that touch?” Bokuto snapped.

“What touch?” Kuroo asked.

He sounded genuinely confused, so Bokuto reached out a hand and demonstrated on Kuroo what he had seen.

“Koutarou!” Kuroo said with a slight gasp. “I did not drag my hand over his chest! I might have lost my balance a bit since I was holding that box, but I wasn't _touching_ touching him!”

Bokuto kept his pout. He was starting to feel ridiculous, but he couldn’t let go of his anger and disappointment just yet. A part of him enjoyed torturing himself with such thoughts, and he needed this moment to later feel whole again.

“I shouldn't have come,” he mumbled to the floor. “He was totally undressing you with his eyes.”

“You reckon?” Kuroo asked. “Wow, his girlfriend won't be happy.”

“Him having a girlfriend isn't an excuse,” Bokuto said, but he was finding it harder to keep pouting with each passing minute.

“Do you really think he's flirting with me?” Kuroo asked seriously. “I don't know. I never thought he'd be interested in guys.”

Bokuto glanced at his boyfriend. Kuroo had probably figured him out by now, knew that Bokuto wasn’t genuinely angry or upset any longer.

“I was looking forward to this,” Bokuto said. “If I had realised that you care about some nobody more than me, I'd have stayed home.”

Kuroo smiled and stepped closer to Bokuto.

“Babe,” he said quietly. “I don't care about him. I care about you.”

To punctuate his point, he pressed their lips together. Bokuto tried to keep pouting, but it was impossible with Kuroo's soft lips on his. He knew that he had overreacted – once again – and he knew how Kuroo acted around people he was comfortable with. He was so stubbornly trying to hold on to the insecurity he had always felt with Kuroo, like he was nothing compared to the other man, like he should be so much more. But ever since they had gotten together, Kuroo had been excellent at making him let go of all unnecessary thoughts and sink into the love they both felt.

“I was thinking about you all day,” Kuroo said after pulling away. “I was so happy to know that you would come meet me and we could walk home together.”

“Not fair,” Bokuto whined and threw his arms over Kuroo's shoulders.

Kuroo laughed before kissing him again.

“Guess what I was thinking,” he then said after breaking the kiss again.

“What?” Bokuto asked and nuzzled his nose against Kuroo's.

“This,” Kuroo smirked and groped Bokuto's cock through his jeans.

“Tetsurou!” Bokuto gasped.

Smirking widely, Kuroo sank to his knees on the floor, hands sliding up to Bokuto's thighs and then to his fly.

“We can't do this here,” Bokuto said, but rolled his hips when Kuroo pulled his zipper open.

Kuroo replied with a hum and pressed his mouth against Bokuto's bulge.

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto sighed and lifted a hand to Kuroo's mess of a hair.

Kuroo purred and opened his mouth, breathing hot wet air to Bokuto's awakening cock.

“Shit, Tetsurou!” Bokuto hissed and tugged at Kuroo's hair. “Don't get my pants wet!”

Kuroo laughed before pulling his boyfriend's underwear down just enough to expose his cock.

“I love your cock,” Kuroo hummed in a pleased tone and opened his mouth to lick over the hardening flesh.

“I can't believe I can get hard right now,” Bokuto mumbled and leaned back to the wall.

“I can't believe you doubt my ability to pleasure you,” Kuroo responded before sucking Bokuto's length into his mouth.

Bokuto hissed. He tightened his hold on Kuroo's hair and tugged when Kuroo started sucking in earnest, slurping loudly to bring Bokuto to his full length. His mouth was hot and cheeks soft, and Bokuto knew that he wouldn't last long. He was terrified that Kuroo's snotty co-worker would walk in on them, but he was also excited about the possibility of showing the man that Kuroo was his boyfriend, that Kuroo loved sucking his dick and wouldn't switch him for a guy with such a stupid name.

Kuroo hummed as he licked back over Bokuto's length. He pressed his tongue on all the most sensitive spots, and Bokuto whined, keeping his lips together to stay quiet but already failing. He was tugging on Kuroo's hair harder, toes curling in his shoes. Kuroo's hands were gently massaging his thighs, fingertips sinking into the muscle. The wall behind Bokuto's back was too hard, but there was no way he could try to move without collapsing to the floor. His hips wouldn't stay still and they rolled towards Kuroo's amazing mouth. Kuroo kept Bokuto's movements in check with his strong hands, and the thought of Kuroo being so strong that he could restrain Bokuto was making Bokuto moan.

“Fuck,” he whimpered as Kuroo continued sucking with intent. “Soon!”

Kuroo continued with the long sucks, tongue twirling over the tip of Bokuto's cock with each slurp, and with a subdued whine Bokuto came, his seed spurting deep into Kuroo's throat.

With a rough groan Bokuto let go of Kuroo's hair and relaxed against the wall. His knees were buckling under his weight. He looked down to Kuroo who was smirking up at him, drops of come on the corner of his mouth. Bokuto gave up and let his body drop down. Kuroo was still smirking.

“Glad you came to see me?” he asked.

Bokuto nodded, trying to catch his breath. He reached out a hand to wipe the semen off Kuroo's lips. Kuroo caught his thumb between his lips and sucked it in his mouth.

“I love you,” Kuroo whispered after releasing Bokuto's finger soaked with saliva.

“I'm sorry I got jealous,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo smiled.

“I'll forgive you if you kiss me,” he said.

Bokuto laughed. He reached forward and caught his boyfriend's lips in a kiss. He sucked on Kuroo's tongue and enjoyed feeling his hands in his hair.

When they pulled back, it was Bokuto's turn to grin.

“When we get back home,” he said and swiped a trail of saliva off Kuroo's chin, “I'll take care of you.”

With an excited yelp Kuroo jumped up and changed his clothes in a hurry. Bokuto slowly got up and tucked himself back in his jeans. He couldn't wait to get home to show Kuroo how much he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this last night instead of going to sleep. How amazing is it that our phones are actually pocket computers.
> 
> I was very tempted to call this fic 7/11.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
